The White Lady that Haunted My Childhood
Before I start I figured I should give you a little background, the house that I've had these experiences in was newly built for our family when I was born in 1994, so no one has died in the house. Although I was told our house was built on old farm land along with 3 other houses. The farm house still stands 4 houses down from us, now renovated and has a family living in it. So maybe some of the activity stems from the land itself, but I'm not sure. All I'm sure of is the experiences I've had that have gone unexplained since I was a child. I can't remember the specific order of the occurrences, but I'll start with the one that startled me the most. I was about 5 I think, and my neighbor was 7, we were best friends and hung out almost every day. It was probably about 5 p.m., still light out, and we always played this lame game where we would sit in my room on my bed and pull the shade down over the window so it was dark and we would try to get scared. But all we really ended up doing was talking, we were getting pretty bored so we decided we'd go downstairs and get a quick snack. Little did we know the game was about to get real, and we were going to be scared out of our wits! We came back upstairs and I reentered my room first, I immediately felt like something was wrong and stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of my room. My friend stopped behind me, confused, "What?" she asked. Something told me to look in the corner of my room and as I did, I saw an older lady standing in the corner of my room staring straight at me. I remember she had big glasses and a long matron-like looking dress on with an apron. She was all white, and transparent. She didn't say anything or move but my friend and I sure did! We ran out of there screaming our heads off and tried to explain to my mother what we saw and of course she didn't believe us. We were still scared but extremely curious so we slowly and reluctantly came back to my room... And no one was there. No trace of her whatsoever. Also I'll add, there was absolutely nothing in the corner at that time that we could have mistook for the shape of a lady, it was an empty area of my room. I asked my friend if she saw the same thing and we both explained the same details to each other, we both still swear we saw her and I am now 18 and she is 20. I've saw her one more time after that, it was about a year later (so I was sixish) and I was staying up late and watching TV with my mom. I forgot I left my blankie on the landing of the stairs so I got up off the couch and walked through the hallway to the stairs and proceeded to grab my blankie off the landing. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me so I looked up to the top of my stairs, and the same lady was staring back at me. She was leaning over the railing peering at me, still white and transparent like the first time. By this time I had a lot of smaller paranormal things happen to me through out that year, so although seeing her again startled me... I just grabbed my blankie and shook it off and came back to my mom to watch TV, without saying a word to her about it. I got frustrated after awhile because I was constantly frightened to sleep in my room alone, I always felt she would show up out of nowhere and scare me to death. So finally one night after the feeling of being watched again, I sat up and said to the air, "I don't know what you're trying to do, or why you're here, and I'm sure you're a really nice lady and maybe you're just looking out for me... But I'm scared of you so can you try to leave me be? I'm sorry." After that, there was never a sign of her again. I still wonder who she was and why she was there, it never made sense to me. I can never find any history on the property, so I think she was just an old farm lady who passed away from old age and felt connected to me because I was a little girl. But who knows. These are less significant, but still very strange. I always had the feeling of being watched in my room and in the upstairs hallway (where all the bedrooms are), which is why I started needing a night-light (and still need one to this day). I had a time where I was in the middle of cleaning out my closet and forgot to close the closet door. I started getting ready to go to bed and laid down. I was in bed for a good 30 minutes just trying to sleep and then I had the feeling of being watched again and suddenly a plastic bag flew out of my closet halfway into my room and slowly fell to the ground. Also, another time, I had one of those little kid pianos. I always put it under my bed when I was done playing with it because I didn't want to step on it in the middle of the night. I remember trying to sleep and again having an eerie feeling and suddenly I heard the switch turn on on the piano from underneath my bed and it played a note. Both of those times I ran into my parents' room and slept with them. Another one was it was probably around 7 pm and my brother, mom, and I were watching TV and I had to use the bathroom. I got up and proceeded to do my business and I heard someone lightly knock on the door and say, "What're you doing?" in a soft curious tone. It was a lady's voice so I thought it was my mother. I answered back to her, "Going to the bathroom...?" I waited a bit. "Hello?" I asked. No response. I thought it was pretty odd because she's never bothered me while I was in the bathroom before and I thought it was quite obvious why I was in there. I washed my hands and came out and asked my mom why she knocked on the door. She replied that she didn't get up off the couch and maybe I just heard the TV. I know she wasn't lying because she's not like that, and I also know it wasn't the TV. Weird right? The other time I was with my neighbor, and we liked to play Barbies just like any other little girls. We were playing with Ken and dressing him up and I had a cowboy hat in front of me that I was going to put on him, I turned around to grab another article of clothing, put it on and went to grab the cowboy hat and it was gone... "Hey, did you take that cowboy hat?" my friend shook her head no. We started looking all around for it and I was getting pretty annoyed. We were just about to give up with the cowboy hat just fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of me. We were both stumped. The last thing I can remember is again with my neighbor. She was spending the night and we were messing around with some kid makeup, little circular containers of pink eye shadow and lip gloss and whatever and we started hearing light scratches on the wall... Right next to where all the makeup was. We were getting really spooked because it went on for a good 10 minutes. Suddenly it stopped and we shrugged it off and started playing with the makeup again, about 5 minutes later a circular container of lip gloss suddenly flipped up on its side and rolled off of the table. We both saw it but we were pretty used to weird things happening by then so just said, "That was weird..." and continued playing. Like I said in my last story, I eventually got fed up with all of it and told the lady to leave me alone. No other experiences happened after that. I think she was just a lonely old lady who was trying to play, or watch over, my friend and I since we were both little girls. Category:Places